


Christmas Mouse

by Cathalinaheart



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, cookie stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart
Summary: Someone has eaten all the christmas cookies over night.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	Christmas Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nigmuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigmuff/gifts).



> Human Jarvis is in this because I said so.

Die Weihnachtsmaus ist sonderbar,   
sogar für die Gelehrten,   
Denn einmal nur im ganzen Jahr   
Entdeckt man ihre Fährten.

_ James Krüss - Die Weihnachtsmaus _

* * *

The Avengers were sitting around the kitchen table, enjoying a quiet morning in. The streets of New York had been covered by snow overnight, and no villain seemed to be in the mood to cause mischief. Even Steve had agreed to skip his usual morning run, and had crawled back into bed with Tony after having seen the snow.

Tony was filling his cup with coffee for the third time in an hour when Jarvis walked in. The older man stemmed his hands in his hips and one after the other fixed his gaze on the Avengers.

“Do any of you know what happened to all the cookies I baked yesterday?” Jarvis asked.

All the Avengers turned their head to stare accusingly at Hulk.

“What? Hulk not eat the cookies! Hulk innocent!” A pouting Hulk was truly a sight to behold.

“Thor?” Jan asked, looking at the thunder god.

“You dare accuse me of such a heinous crime? I did not have any of your festive baked goods. I was looking forward to bringing some to my mother. She said she wished to try some of those earthly delights I was telling her about last year.”

Tony sighed, living with superheroes was exhausting. “C’mon, people. It’s just cookies. Whoever ate them, just please confess so we can move on.”

“Maybe we have mice in the mansion?” Steve suggested.

“Seriously, Steve? Are you suggesting that there are mice in  _ my  _ mansion?” Tony was outraged. “It’s enough that we have Hank’s ants all over the place.”

“Hey!” Hank protested.

“Calm down, darling.” Jan said. “I’m sure that Tony didn’t mean it like that”

Exasperated Jarvis sighed. “I guess I’ll just be baking a new batch then.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.” Steve said, smiling chagrined.

“Just don’t eat everything at once” Jarvis begged. “At least make sure everyone gets some” he amended, obviously reconsidering in the face of a god, a hulk and a super-soldier.

He left the kitchen muttering about children.

* * *

Tony had a pretty good idea who the cookie thief was. Steve always got up ridiculously early, leaving Tony’s side cold, and he had a supersoldier appetite. But, despite being up early, Steve wasn’t actually really awake, his body just did things automatically, so there was a good chance Steve did it on accident. There may have been a faint cinnamon taste when he had kissed Steve after he returned to their bed. Besides, Thor and Hulk would not make a secret out of it.

So Tony decided to bust Steve, should it happen again tonight. Because it’s not fun if you can’t tease your boyfriend.

When Tony felt Steve leave his side at way too early o’clock in the morning, he forced himself to wake up, instead of burrowing deep into the blanket. He listened to Steve walking downstairs and carefully got up himself.

He made his way down the stairs, stopping at the bottom to pick up one of the mistletoes Jan liked to leave all over the mansion. He smirked and stuffed it in his pocket. From the open living room door Tony could hear the crunching of someone eating cookies.

The light was still off, the scene just faintly illuminated by the soft glow of the street lanterns from outside. Grinning Tony flicked on the light switch, causing Steve to jump.

“You don’t look like a mouse,” he observed leaning against the door frame.

“I...what?” Poor Steve looked confused.

“Steve, darling, you’re eating all the cookies.” Tony said, pointing at the fairly obvious crumps on Steve’s shirt.

“Oh.” Steve’s face was quickly turning a very christmassy red. “Oh no. I’m so sorry! I swear I didn’t mean to!”

Tony walked right up into Steve’s personal space and reached around him to grab a cookie for himself.

“Can’t say I blame you” he said after he finished chewing. “Jarvis makes the best cookies.”

“Oh god, Jarvis, I need to apologize to him.” Steve looked sad at having unknowingly lied by omission.

“Later.” Tony said. “If you wake him up now, you will just need to apologize again. But you could start with apologizing to me?”

“To you?”

“Yes. Not only did you accuse me of having mice in my mansion, which I find very offending by the way, but you made me get up at way too early in the morning without coffee.”

“I’m sorry” Steve said.

“Nope. Not good enough. But lucky for you I have the perfect solution.” Tony pulled the mistletoe from his pocket and held it over their heads.

Steve looked at the mistletoe, contemplating.

“It does seem appropriate,” he agreed, before leaning down to kiss Tony.

Happily Tony melted against Steve body. Not even Jarvis' cookies could compare to kissing Steve.

“My eyes!” Hank suddenly exclaimed.

Quickly Steve pushed Tony away, who was pouting at the newcomers.

“Not in front of our cookies, guys!” Jan groaned.


End file.
